


Spring Rain

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Character of Color, Community: bridge2sickbay, F/M, Female Character of Color, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> Spock, Uhura - Spring rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't go exactly as I wanted to but with a 30min time frame, couldn't do much, lol. May one day come back and fix/expand.

_"When it rains, my son, and trust me it will be sooner than you'd think, promise me you'll go outside bask in it. Of course, not for too long, but enough to appreciate it."_

_"I don't understand mother, appreciate what exactly?"_

_Amanda smiled at her son. "You'll see."_

 

Spock had only been at the Academy for two weeks before it rained. Spring had come early, and he hadn't anticipated any type of precipitation the day he was caught under it while on his way across campus.

His instinct, like most other cadets and faculty, was to speed up in finding shelter, but he then remembered his mother's words. Moving to the side, Spock stilled and tried to figure out the purpose of his mother's exercise.

It was a few minutes later when he felt the presence of someone next to him. Turning, he was surprised to see a female cadet, her eyes closed, smiling under the rain.

"Isn't it wonderful?" she asked, now looking at him.

Spock could only blink. "Rain is advantageous for the flora and reservoirs."

She chuckled. "It is, and for people, too. It's a refreshing feeling, washing away your worries. And the best part about this city is, you can have your cake and eat it too."

"I do not--" Spock started, but stopped as the rain stopped, almost suddenly as it began. 

"See? Now in just a few more minutes, the sun will be out again, reminding us that everything will be okay." And with that, she inclined her head, smiled, and walked away.

He didn't realize he had been staring at where she departed until he felt the sun's rays upon him, and it was then that he started to see what both his mother and the mysterious woman tried to convey.

He smiled softly. "Fascinating."


End file.
